


Rainy Day

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Rain, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Spending rainy day with Bucky





	Rainy Day

It was a rainy morning the gray clouds outside the window threateningly dark promising heavy rain for the next couple of hours. Everything felt gloomy and depressing. 

You made coffee for yourself woken up only a few minutes ago still wearing your oversized sleeping shirt and fluffy socks. Standing by the window and looking outside you were lost in your thoughts, thinking when will this rainy autumn weather finally end. Days like these made you sleepy making you miss the sun. 

Bucky brought you back to reality quietly walking behind you and wrapping his hands around your chest kissing your cheek making you almost spill your drink.

“Doll, you left me all alone in bed.” He pouted resting his chin on your shoulder. “It’s lonely without you.”

“I wanted coffee.” You melted into his warm chest pressed behind you resting your head on his shoulder.

“Let’s go back to bed.” He hummed burying his face in the crook of your neck leaving sloppy kisses.

“Okay.” You chuckled not being able to resist him. Not that you wanted to do anything else than to spend this day with him doing absolutely nothing, enjoying each others presence.

Bucky took your hand leading you back to the bedroom satisfied smile on his face. He crawled under the blanket while you stopped beside the window looking outside not seeing much, everything seemed gray. 

“Babe, come here.” A husky voice interrupted your thoughts once again.

You looked at him smiling. “Just a sec.” You opened the window a little to fill the room with fresh air. Feeling the cold breeze fill the room you got into bed cuddling next to Bucky who looked puzzled.

“Why did you open the window? It’s getting cold in here.” He asked.

“I like the sound of rain, besides we have a warm blanket and you are very warm.” You said scooting closer to him and wrapping your hand around him. 

“Yes, I am.” He smiled widely. Wrapping his hands around you and pulling you on top of him making you giggle.

“What do you want to do today?” You asked resting your chin on his chest.

“How about we take a nap, later we could order takeout and watch movies while eating lots of junk food?” He suggested lightly scratching your back.

“Hmm, that sounds great.” You hummed at the feeling. “How did I get so lucky with you?” You asked lifting up your head reaching for his lips.

“I could ask you the same question.” Bucky met your lips halfway, kissing you softly. 

You shivered from the cold slowly pulling away from him, Bucky chasing after your lips. “It’s getting too cold in here.” You admitted jumping out of the bed to close the window. 

“Will I get you for more than five minutes today?” Bucky whined from the loss of you. 

Quickly closing the source of the cold you run back to bed getting under the covers next to Bucky in hopes of getting warmer you threw the blanket over both of your heads. “I’m all yours.” You chuckled.

He laughed pulling the blanket off from both of your heads before it could get too hot, brushing away the hair that had fallen haphazardly over your face kissing you and pulling you into his arms making you feel warm again. 

Even the gloomiest and rainiest days were worth it if you could spend them with Bucky.


End file.
